Tingues Fe! Have Faith!
by TheCheshireCait
Summary: Yugi, Jaden, Yusei and Co. get brought to another dimension where there is one rule! Anything goes! In this world, duel spirits aren't just spirits. Will Yugi, Jaden, Yusei and Co. survive? Or will they crumble to a world in chaos?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Yu- Gi- Oh anime.

Chapter 1

As ash filled the night sky, four creatures barreled through the thick overgrowth of the forest surrounding what was once a home. On the creatures rode four children, one of which looked back and let a lone tear slide down his olive skin. He looked back at the other three and told them to split up except for the little one, she was with him. Allowing one more look back, the boy heeled his stag and held onto its off white fur. He barreled off with a good size, dark brown wolf following. The stag bound over logs and around trees as it neared the cave behind the water fall.  
"Hopefully Cip and Skye are here" said the little girl as she blew her pitch black bangs out of her face.  
The boy looked over his shoulder and replied  
"I'm sure they will be, those two are more sly than either one of us."  
The little girl sighed and followed the boy into the cave but raised an eyebrow as her wolf stopped and looked back. She looked back to see a blonde with long hair, stopping at the middle of her back. The sweat glistened off her olive skin.  
"Skye!" exclaimed the little one.  
The older girl, named Skye, just smiled and looked over her shoulder. The younger girl bounced up and down to see a redhead boy come in on a lion. His normally spiky hair was flattened due to the moisture. He smiled at the little girl and looked at the older boy behind her saying  
"We've detoured them Solie, but if we don't move they'll find us here."  
The boy, Solie, looked back at the tunnel behind him and than back the redhead saying  
"We will continue down this way. But Cip all I ask is that you don't cause a cave in like the last time we were in a cave."  
The redhead, Cip, smiled and said  
"Aw! You're no fun! All I did was let out Rainbow Dragon, he needed to stretch his legs."  
Solie rolled his eyes and got off the stag, petting him gently. The little girl followed suit with the wolf than said to Solie.  
"But where will we go?"  
Solie looked at her and said  
"Underground Averie, underground."

A man in a black cloak, the hood of which obscured most of his face, stood on a cliff ledge facing the waterfall the children were hiding behind. A sinister smile crossed his lips as he watched the kids down below. He said to no one  
"You can run all you want, but I'll always find you."

"Your turn Bakura," a tri color haired boy said. A boy with white hair and brown eyes scanned the cards in his hand. A brown haired man in a long trench coat stood off to the side of the duel. The brunette said to the blonde kid next to him.  
"Watch the duel mutt, you might learn something."  
"I ain't no mutt, Kaiba," the blonde retorted.  
"Alright Yugi, I summon my Headless Knight (4/1450/1200), in attack mode-" the boy was cut off as an extremely bright light shown around Yugi's side of the field. When the light vanished, the tri color haired boy, Yugi, the brunette, Kaiba, and the blonde were gone.  
"Where did they go?" the white haired boy, Bakura, asked himself.  
Off in what looked like a school duel arena a brunette dueled a boy with light blue hair. A grey haired boy sat in stands next to a blonde girl and a boy with bright blue hair.  
"Do you think Jaden can win?" the grey haired boy asked the blonde.  
"Definitely, Syrus may have gotten better but he's nowhere near Jaden's level," the blonde replied.  
"Ya got that right Alexis," the bright blue haired said, addressing the blonde.  
"Alright, your turn Jaden," the light blue haired boy said.  
"Okay, my turn," Jaden said, whipping out the top card. He glimpsed his draw and smiled.  
"I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman!" His yellow armored monster appeared in a lightening bolt.  
"Sparkman, attack Truckroid." Sparkman flew to Syrus's side of the field and, gathering electricity in palms, attacked Truckroid. A bright light filled the arena. When it faded, Jaden, his Sparkman, Alexis, the grey haired boy, and the bright blue haired boy were gone.  
The wind kicked up a stray newspaper as a dark haired boy looked towards the setting sun.  
"Get ready Trudge, your monsters going to get destroyed."  
A blonde man and a redheaded girl were watching from the boy's side.  
"Go get him Yusei!" she shouted. The boy, Yusei, shot the girl a thumbs up. The blonde said nothing.  
"Come on Jack, loosen up," the girl said.  
"It should be me dueling Yusei, Akiza," the blonde, Jack answered. The girl, Akiza, glared at him.  
"Yusei's your friend and you're going to be supportive," she replied.  
"Junk Warrior, attack Pursuit Chaser with Scrap Fist!" Yusei commanded, bringing their attention back to the duel. His monster flew across the field to where a machine was waiting. The warrior punched it and destroyed it. A bright light shown. When it faded, Jack, Akiza, Yusei, and Junk Warrior were gone.

Jaden groaned and rolled over, smacking someone in the face. Without thinking he apologized and sat up, looking around. They looked like they were in a forest but it felt… weird! He looked over to see who he smacked but didn't recognize the person. Than is dawned on him, that he came with his friends. He quickly looked around for them and found Alexis leaning against a tree with the bright blue haired boy laying on the ground next to her. The grey haired boy walked out rubbing the back of his head.  
"Man, why does my face hurt?" said a voice, startling Jaden.  
Jaden turned around quickly to see a blonde with spiky hair, rubbing his cheek. Jaden instantly blushed and didn't say a word. Jack looked around and soon found who he was looking for. He rushed over to Yusei and Akiza, helping Akiza up.  
"Hey there are more people over here" said a voice, somewhat loud.  
Out walked Yugi, Kaiba and a blonde boy. Everyone stared in awe at three in front of them. The awe went away when they rustling in the trees from all directions.  
"Did everyone just get a very bad feeling" said Alexis as she pushed herself of the tree and helped the blue haired boy up. The grey haired boy looked back and gestured for the two to join everyone else.  
"Just in time!" said a guttural voice. Than all hell broke loose, everyone found themselves overwhelmed and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the Yu- Gi- Oh anime.

Chapter 2

Solie stood over a large table looking at a map that was spread out on it. He looked up to see a black haired boy come rushing it. Solie raised an eyebrow and said  
"What is it Cab?"  
The boy, Cab, stopped and talked quickly but slightly out of breath.  
"A portal just opened and some foreigners came through."  
That last part caught Skye's attention.  
"What do you mean foreigners? There are none left since The Diable came here."  
Cab shook his head and replied  
"Not from this world, milady. They came through and landed in the forest."  
Solie shook his head and looked at the map than at Cab. As if on cue, Cab pointed to where he thought they landed on the map. Solie looked towards Skye to see his twin's reaction, she just stared at the spot as if she was thinking about the best way to go about this. She talked softly to Cab  
"You need to find Cip and tell him to get his bum in here now!"  
Cab smiled lightly and nodded, bowing in the process. Than hurried out to find the red headed sibling. Solie looked back at Skye, and asked  
"What do you plan on doing?"  
His twin shrugged lightly and pushed herself off the wall.  
"Whomever fell through is probably in the hands of The Diable right now so we should try and do something about it."  
Solie thought for second and retorted  
"That would be a good idea if the Machiavelli's didn't hate us too much. If we even tried a rescue they would stop it almost instantly."  
Skye sighed but her twin was right, as always.  
"But I am curious, why do you need our favorite red head?"  
Skye smiled and chuckled then replied  
"I was going to ask him if he has seen Averie, I can't seem to find her anywhere."

Yusei began to stir and slowly sat up, looking around as he did. He noticed the blue haired boy laying on his side at the other end of the cage. The boy began to stir and groggily opened his eyes. He looked around and then at Yusei asking  
"What happened?"  
Yusei smiled lightly and shrugged. The blue haired boy rubbed his eyes and got up shakily. When he got up he noticed that him and Yusei were in a cage, well everyone was. Yusei was getting ready to ask him a question when the blue haired boy shushed him as he leaned closer to the bars, as if he was trying to listen to something.  
"There is someone talking outside the door."  
Yusei moved closer to the bars to hear as well, when he did the door opened causing both boys to back up. The boy smiled at them and chuckled.  
"Now…what's so funny?" the blue haired boy asked  
The boy smiled and replied in a smooth voice  
"Just thinking… Jesse."  
That caught the blue haired boy severely off guard.  
"How do you know my name?"  
Yusei looked at Jesse and noticed he was slightly shaken. The boy looked at him, his silver eyes boring into him.  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yeah!"  
Yusei all the sudden got a bad feeling, that something was going to happen.  
"Well for one, your full name is Jesse Anderson; two, your deck is the Crystal Beast and three…" Yusei could tell each numbering was slowly getting to Jesse. "And three… you died six years ago and your Crystal Beast died with you." Jesse stood there completely dumbstruck. Yusei looked from the boy to Jesse than back to the boy. The boy smirked and looked at the other cages. He looked back when he heard Yusei talk  
"Jesse, just because you died six years ago doesn't mean your going to die again. So you need to relax or pull it together."  
Jesse just looked at Yusei who shuddered at the look in his eyes. All he saw was confusion and horror. The silver eyed boy chuckled and walked closer to the cage, causing Jesse to back up slightly and Yusei to move in front of him.  
"You know… I can just go through you. But I find this amusing so we'll keep it going."  
Jesse, all the sudden, felt a familiar presence. He looked over to see Yubel watching the whole interaction with a wicked smile on her face. Jesse looked over just in time to see the silver eyed boy doing a mix of the chicken dance and the Macarena. Yusei watching thoroughly confused until he hears Jesse stifle a laugh. He turns around to see Jesse pointing at Jaden's cage. He looks over to see a two winged, demonic looking female staring at the crazily dancing silver eyed boy. Than it all clicked and Yusei burst out laughing.  
"What did we wake up to" asked a female voice.  
Yusei looked over to see both Akiza and the blonde girl that came with Jesse awake. Its when Akiza looked over at Yusei that she noticed Yubel. And once again the pieces fell into place somewhat. And she too started laughing which got Alexis laughing. Yubel smiled like a fool, as she played the best card. The silver eyed boy went over to the control panel and opened all the cages, than he got this confused look on his face and left.  
"So Yubel, what did you just do?" asked a teary eyed Jesse.  
"Oh… just freed us and made him forget everything he did today and yesterday."  
Alexis gave Jesse a weirded out look. Yusei, Jesse, Alexis and Akiza went and woke everyone up saying its time to go. Everyone starts to look for an escape route but Yubel stops Jesse and asks if he is okay. Jesse gives her a smile and nods even though he knows that she knows otherwise.  
"Hey everyone, I found a window," hissed the blonde, with the green jacket.  
"Well what do ya know, the mutt found a way out" said Kaiba softly, but loud for Yugi to hear. Who elbowed him for it.  
"Great job Joey!" said Yugi to the blonde, with the green jacket.  
They high-fived and went to take a peek out the window.  
"It's all clear," said Yugi as Joey lowered him back down.  
"We might want to hurry it along," said the grey haired boy, "I think I hear someone coming!"  
Alexis walked up to him and asked  
"How long do you think we have, Aster?"  
The grey one, Aster, shrugged. Which caused everyone to hurry along. Yusei looked at Jack, who knew exactly what he wanted. Jack hoisted himself up and through the window. Jack reached his arms through, pulling Kaiba and than Yugi who changed into Yami. Yami than pulled Yusei through who then helped pull Jesse through while Jack and Kaiba stood guard. Following Jesse was Jaden, but both Aster and Joey insisted the girls go first.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," said Akiza.  
"Since we're both wearing skirts" finished Alexis.  
Aster gave a frustrated sigh and conceded but Joey wasn't about to give up, until Yusei pulled him through the window. Then explained that Akiza doesn't like to be told no. Yami pulls up Aster as he explains to Joey. Akiza starts to boost Alexis up as Yami grabs her and pulls her through. Yusei quickly grabs Akiza and pulls her through as well. Jack motions for them to move into the forest like everyone else has already done. Everyone starts quietly moving through the forest. Kaiba finds a clearing that has enough hiding spots for everyone, so they take a break.  
"Alright, does anyone know where we are?" asks Jaden.  
Nobody answers due to the fact they don't know. Jack is about to answer him when a small giggle comes through the clearing. Both Jack and Jaden look in that direction but don't see anything at first.  
"Did you guys hear that giggle or am I going crazy?" asked Jaden.  
Everyone nodded as the giggle came through again. Kaiba steps forward and hisses  
"Show yourself!"  
Right on cue, the bush about five feet from Kaiba rustles and reveals a Baby Dragon. Everybody jumps back except for Kaiba, Yusei, Jack and Jesse.  
"You really had to ask, didn't you Kaiba?" growled Joey.  
"Why its just a hologram!" exclaimed Kaiba giving Joey a glare.  
A giggle came from the bush behind Baby Dragon. Yusei peeks around Baby Dragon at the bush as it rustles a bit. Jesse steps up next to Yusei and walks slowly towards the bush, keeping his eyes on the bush. But can feel Baby Dragon eyeing him. Yusei slowly takes a couple steps forward looking back at Jack and Kaiba who are watching intently. His attention is snapped back to the front when Baby Dragon growls at him. He quickly steps back a step, realizing that the Baby Dragon is protecting something or someone.  
"Jesse, be careful" Yusei calls out softly, "Baby Dragon is protecting someone."  
Jesse nods and continues forward slowly, and says  
"Why don't ya come on out, I won't hurt ya."  
"You do realize your talking to a bush" Kaiba snorted softly.  
And right on cue, the bush giggled. Jesse smirked and looked back at Kaiba saying  
"Well what do ya know, bushes giggle."  
Causing the bush to giggle a lot, to the point where a little girl with pitch black hair falls out.  
"Well, hello there" said Jesse, not moving.  
The little girl looked up and blushed causing her bright blue eyes to become more noticeable. She got up and dusted herself off than just looked at Jesse. He was about to say something when he heard twig snap and Baby Dragon growls. Jesse backs up giving the little girl room but Baby Dragon doesn't stop.  
"Jesse, he isn't staring at you" hissed Jack, "he is staring in the direction of the branch snapping."  
Jesse looked that way in time to see a few guards come into the clearing. The little girl gasped and went to move but the guards saw her.  
"Well what do we have here" said the copper eyed one, "if it isn't Averie, how have you been you little brat?"  
The girl, Averie, just glared at the guards. Baby Dragon stepped out in front of her. The guard smiled as a Stygian Street Patrol came into view. Everyone gawked at the fact he didn't summon him at all.  
"Ill explain later," said Averie in a sing song voice.  
The Street Patrol started coming towards Baby Dragon.  
"There is just one problem," said Jack barely loud enough," Stygian Street Patrol can kick Baby Dragons butt."  
Averie looked over at him with a little smirk and looked back the guard.  
"Funny thing is Mister, is that Baby Dragon doesn't fight… he is just my best friend but this guy does."  
A loud boom resounded behind Averie as a gigantic, shiny dragon looked down at them.  
"Say 'ello to Luster Dragon #2... And he doesn't like you! At all!"  
The Street Patrol stopped in his tracks and looked up at the gigantic dragon. Averie, quite pleased, smiles and says  
"Well Luster Dragon #2 lets finish this before it starts…Attack!"  
Luster Dragon quickly finished off the monster and the guards then looked back at Averie, disappearing.  
"And ta think, I was trying to coax you out," said Jesse.  
Which merited a giggle from Averie as she looked at everyone.  
"But on a more somber note, in this place its kill or be killed."  
She looked them a second and slowly walked up to them saying  
"Do you ladies and gents have a place to stay while here?"  
"No we don't" replied Yusei, a bit uneasy.  
She smiled at him lightly and said  
"Well you guys can stay with my family and I, Mister."  
"Follow me, its not that far to our home."  
Averie began to walk and looked back to see if they were coming. Slowly Alexis and Akiza started to follow her with everyone else following. They walked for a good 10 minutes before they came to an opening in the cliff. Averie looked back and said  
"Welcome to my home!" And she went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the Yu- Gi- Oh anime. Sorry about the bouncing back and forth of tenses in the last chapter. In my defense it was very late!

Chapter 3

"We have to go in there" complained Jack, pointing at the opening the  
Averie went through.  
Upon hearing the complaint, the black haired sweetie popped her head out and looked at them.  
"C'mon…its right this way."  
Yusei shook his head at Jack chuckling, and followed Averie into the cave. He smiled again when he heard Jack coming behind him, complaining the entire time. Soon everyone had followed Yusei's lead and were now in a big cavern.  
"I thought you said the family was here," a voice echoed through out the chamber.  
Averie narrowed her eyes and crept towards where she thought the voice was coming from. She continued to creep along the wall until she was able to peek around but by the time she was able, she saw no one there. Sighing, she quickly returned to the others.  
"We have to take some of the back tunnels to the others, we've been betrayed by someone… one of the guards to my older siblings."  
Akiza looked at Averie and asked  
"I thought you said we would be safe here? It doesn't sound like it at the moment."  
Averie gave her a saddened look and replied  
"I thought you would be, no one is allowed here unless you're resistance and one of us siblings allows you. Plus the last time my family got betrayed it ended… very badly."  
Akiza instantly felt bad for making her sad but was snapped out of it when she heard voices. Averie quickly looked over her shoulder and motioned everyone to a little nook in the cave wall. Everyone quickly filed over there as Averie hid herself a safe distance from them but in a good place to make sure no one found them. Averie peeks over the rock to see a decent amount of raiders walk in and look around.  
"Why are we here, this spot is a dead end? Except for the door but we're standing in front of it," a low voice growled.  
"For one we have to look everywhere and two the entrance into this cave is over there and according to Jace, Averie hasn't returned home yet," a smooth voice replied back.  
Averie paled slightly at that news and mentally face palmed herself…she had just brought these tired people into another sticky mess. She looked over toward the brunette wearing red, thinking his name was Jaden. Jaden caught her look and could tell she was distressed about something. Averie went back to checking out he invaders when she heard a scuffle and a squeak. She looked over to see Alexis and Akiza shoot out of the nook. Eyes wide, she gently banged her head against the rock.  
"Well what do we have here?" said one of the invaders, cockily.  
Akiza shot daggers at Alexis, who in return turned beet red. Averie peeked over the rock again and huffed. She was in a bad situation once again. Sighing she was about to go when Aster gestured for her to stay where she was. Cocking her head to one side she watched as a silver plate came out of a bracelet and went up his arm. He silently placed a card on it and peeked at Akiza and Alexis. Not a second later, a giant shadow covered the girls and the invaders. They all looked up to see a giant gladiator like creature with huge leathery wings, hovering over the scene below. Aster smiled and watched as Destiny Hero Dogma chased the invaders out of the cavern. Averie could hear yelling outside in the main hall. She looked at everyone and said  
"We should get going? They'll be back and with stronger creatures."  
She got up and walked to Alexis and Akiza, smiling. Akiza had a feeling she knew what Averie wanted, so she said  
"A snake landed on Alexis's shoulder and she freaked out, sending both of us out here."  
With that last part she stared at Alexis, who turned red again. Averie just chuckled than said  
"We should keep moving! They'll be back and most likely with more." She looked back at Aster who was making sure Dogma was alright. Everyone got quiet as they heard voices but Averie smiled and started to walk towards the opening.  
"What are you doing?" asked Aster, walking behind Averie.  
"Going to see if they are who I think they are."  
Aster stopped but still watched her with Dogma at the ready. She peeked her head out than brought it back smiling. Not a moment later two massive boys walked in and looked at the duelist, specifically Aster. Averie snorted drawing their attention away from him.  
"Where have you been Averie? Skye has been worried sick!" said the one with hazel eyes.  
Averie smiled and replied  
"Having fun and making friends… now my turn! What is going on here?!"  
The hazel eyed one sighed as his brother took over.  
"There is a traitor amongst us and while the twins were looking for you… he struck! Cip was able to get everything important hidden and most of the civilians hidden. At the current moment though, all the invaders are talking about a giant winged monster."  
Both boys glance over at Aster who looked up at Dogma then looked back at the boys and shrugged.  
"Are The Columns safe to go into?"  
Both boys nodded then said  
"Should be… they're still trying to figure out how to take down his monster."  
That caused Aster to laugh.  
"Beating Dogma will be no easy feat. This will be interesting!"  
Jaden just smirked as his friend laughed. Averie shook her head smiling.  
"Speaking of Cip, is he okay at the moment?"  
The hazel eyed one snorted  
"When is Cip ever okay? He is always finding trouble, making trouble or getting ready to make trouble."  
"Now Ollie, Cip isn't that bad," his brother retorted.  
"You only say that, Sabre, because he is like you."  
The other one, Sabre, gave his twin the bird and looked back at Averie who rolled her eyes.  
"Well lets find the others, shall we?" asked Averie, before the twins got into a fight.  
Ollie nodded and walked out the opening to The Columns. Sabre followed closely behind him. Averie looked back and the duelist nodded following her out. Everyone was mystified at the beauty they saw next. The Columns were just that… absolutely gorgeous but massive columns that stretched up to the ceiling of the cavern. And on each column were intricate designs that looked hand carved into each pillar.  
"Absolutely gorgeous" breathe Yugi, saying what everyone else was thinking.  
Averie turned around and smiled. They continued down the stretch, everyone taking in the massiveness of the area, to soon enter another big cavern with giant stone doors everywhere. Kaiba turned when he thought he heard a stone skidding across the floor in The Columns. Sabre looked up at that moment as well and said  
"Everyone behind us!"  
Aster went and stood by Averie as everyone did as they were told. Dogma landed in front of Sabre, Ollie, Averie and Aster. Not a moment later, another handful of invaders walked in. Ollie, Sabre and Averie growled as they saw who led them.  
"What the hell! I thought you considered this place home" bellowed Sabre.  
The leader of the invaders smirked than looked directly at Aster, causing Averie to bristle up. Ollie looks over as terrible feeling came over him, a second too late he realized what was going to happen.  
"Grey, you need to…"  
But he was too late, as Dogma's eyes glazed over and he spun on everyone. What little color Aster had left in his already pale skin, had left when he saw Dogma like that. Averie scowled which surprised Ollie and Sabre. She stepped around them until she was about 10 to 15 feet from Dogma. She smiled as she heard a collective gasp from everyone. Not missing a beat, she summoned out a gigantic, red, demonic dragon.  
"Jack, why did you send out a monster? We don't need another one possessed."  
"I didn't do it… I haven't summoned out anything! You can look at my arm to prove it!"  
"Little girl, your dragon isn't strong enough!"  
"Who said I was done!"  
A moment later the demonic dragon started glowing green. Ollie looked at Averie and said  
"Nice touch! Adding Malevolent Nuzzler… but you need to be careful, destroying a monster here kills them."  
That shook Aster from his thoughts.  
"What? You mean my Dogma could die in this?"  
It was Averie that replied  
"He won't die! You see, dueling rules don't apply here unless your actually in a duel and those have to be declared."  
She heard Aster breath a sigh of relief. The leader smirked and said  
"Don't make promises you can't keep little girl!"  
She narrowed her eyes at the leader, who smirked and summoned three more monster. A normal sized woman with long dark hair and blue dress appeared. The second, an armored giant with two big guns for hands appeared and the third; a big, winged, metallic monster. Averie looked at them than up at her green glowing monster.  
"Ill make all the promises I want to, thank you very much!"  
Smiling she called out two names  
"Diabolos, King of the Abyss! Van'Dalgylon the Dark Dragon Lord"  
The voids next to the demonic dragon soon became occupied to more gigantic dragons, the purple and red one started glowing silver while the other started glowing black. Ollie and Sabre started backing everyone up, due to the fight that was about ensue. The leader and Averie stared down for a couple seconds before her dragons let a deafening roar. Averie smiled and looked up at her dragons. As if on cue, Diabolos charged the one with two guns. He took a massive bite out of the side of the monster before completely destroying it. Growling happily, Diabolos rejoined the others.  
"Hmmm, maybe I did underestimate you Averie. As I just now noticed you equipped each dragon with an equip card. But I think I'll make sure you don't attack by equipping Dogma with Axe of Despair!"  
Averie growled at him as she felt Aster looking on. I absolutely refuse to destroy Dogma! I too will not hurt him. Averie look up at Van'Dalgyon and smiled. I know you will my friend.  
"Diabolos, take down the Psychic Lifetrancer and Red Dragon Archfiend, take down his Archfiend."  
Both dragons charged and soon Lifetrancer was gone with one bite. Both fiends were going at until Red Dragon Archfiend took a giant bite out of the other fiend's neck. Both dragons returned to Averie's side and licked their lips.  
"I think I'm going to be sick" mumbled Joey and for once Kaiba agreed.  
The leader looked on and than looked at Dogma.  
"I know you won't attack this one…so what are you going to do?"  
Averie thought for a second as her face lit up. She turned quickly to Aster and said  
"Take his card off your disk thingy. Once he is off he should be safe!"  
Aster nodded and quickly took Dogma's card off, Dogma lingered for a couple seconds than disappeared.  
"I'll give you a three second head start before I let Van'Dalgyon go!"  
Averie smiled and watched as the truth sunk into the leader. 1... His eyes began to show panic as his troops fled. 2... He quickly turned and ran from the room. Averie closed her eyes. 3! And with that Van'Dalgyon took off, chasing down each one of the invaders. He came back licking his lips and burped. Averie shuddered at the burp but looked up at him. I'm sorry! But I had to… they we're going to come back otherwise! Averie looked at her dragon's as almost all of them returned to her deck. Van'Dalgyon remained and laid on the floor, covering up their mess. Solie soon walked into the room and looked at massive dragon on the floor then at Averie.  
"You didn't…" But as soon as he said that, he knew that she had wiped out all the invaders. Solie then looked at Ollie and Sabre, telling them that Cip needs help. The two boys soon left and Solie look at Averie.  
"So…what happened?"  
Averie blushed as Aster spoke up.  
"It would more or less be my fault."  
Averie turned to look at him with a glint in her eyes as he continued  
"Averie brought us here to give us a place to stay but when we got here, she heard the invaders. They came into the area we were in and two of ours almost got caught so I summoned Dogma to help. But he got taken control of forcing Averie's hand."  
Solie looked from the grey haired kid to Averie than back, taking in all in.  
"I see… although no one has ever forced Averie's hand in a fight so that is interesting."  
Averie looked up at Solie than back at Aster, as if thanking him.  
"He did leave one part out though… there was a traitor amongst us! Aster did that so I didn't have to reveal myself."  
Solie nodded than said  
"Was? I have had some suspicion on who it was."  
"Yeah, was. See Van'Dalgyon didn't like my hand being forced, so he kinda ate them all."  
Averie looked down as Solie looked at Van'Dalgyon sleeping.  
"So I take it, this is an after snack nap?"  
He point at her sleeping dragon as he said it. Averie looked around him and shrugged. Solie sighed and said  
"Sometimes your worse than Cip! Cause with Cip we can get mad at him, with you we can't! No matter how hard we try!" Solie rubbed his temples, "So exactly how may attack points did this sleeping dragon have? Cause knowing you, you amped them up."  
Averie looked down avoiding her brother's gaze. Solie face palmed himself as Averie answered softly  
"5200"  
Solie looked down at her with his eyes widened.  
"Jesus Ave, 5200 attack points! Did you really need to amp him up that much? Plus a dragon of that strength in this small of a room for him could have hurt someone or worse! Gah!"  
"Wait! You gave him 5200 attack points just to keep your promise?" Aster said shocked.  
Averie looked back at him and nodded saying  
"I also made Red Dragon Archfiend and Diabolos stronger as well… they at least had to be strong enough to defend themselves from him. But yes, essentially I did. He didn't want to hurt Dogma either, he could sense how close you two are."  
Solie looked at her, his eyes softened.  
"Now that makes perfect sense, for you to be very brash. But next time Ave, think first. Your deck doesn't give any margin for error." He looked back at the crew behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see everyone either trying not to get sick or shaken. Averie looked back at him and said lightly  
"Okay."  
Solie put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze.  
"But on the bright side, your deck is the best to protect people."  
Averie smiled at that than looked at the duelists.  
"Everyone this is my oldest brother, Solie."  
Solie smiled at them and gave a nod.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! stuff... but if you like it please review! =) **

Chapter 4

"Now that the crisis is averted... What is going on here?" Jack exclaimed.

Solie chuckled and smiled lightly.

"The crisis is far from averted... the incident in here is over but the overall

picture is still getting worse." Alexis turned to Akiza and asked softly,

"Do you suppose it has anything to do with that group that caught us when

we got here?" Akiza shrugged but Solie answered.

"Yes miss, it does! They are the reason why everything here is in turmoil..."

Solie stopped as he heard a clatter out in The Columns. He turned to see a tall man,

with a long braid going down his back. The man was dressed in a thermal shirt with

a vest over it, tight jeans and boots that went over top of them. Solie smiled at

the man, his second in command Ajax, walk in growling.

"Cip is so dead" the ponytailed man. Not a second after he finished a boom

resounded through The Columns and the cavern they were in. Solie sighed and

rubbed his temples. He looked at his second in command and said,

"I was about to ask what he did, but I don't think I want to know." Averie

giggled and added

"Well I want to know!" Averie ran off to go see what Cip was doing while

Solie looked back at everyone. They looked uneasy at the boom.

"There is no need to worry, Cip or Cipta is our brother, so he won't do

anything to you" Solie reassured. Ajax came up and whispered something in Solie's

ear, causing him to nod.

"So who were they? The people that caught us..." Jesse asked, remembering

what he had been told by them. Solie and Ajax both saw the glint of fear and

sadness in his eyes before the green returned. Solie sighed and replied,

"If I said trouble, you lot would probably want more detail on them. But that

is long story so lets go sit down and get you ladies and gents some food." Ajax

walked over to one of the doors pulling it open to reveal a massive but beautiful

meeting room. Solie gestured for everyone to go in as he asked Ajax to bring in

some food. The ponytailed man left as Solie walked in and sat down, with everyone

following suit. Ajax soon came with venison, some vegetables and some water, that

he sat on the table.

"Bon appetit everyone!" Solie smiled as everyone got some food. Solie

watched as everyone dug in, he looked over at Ajax who had a concerned look in his

eyes. It quickly went away when he saw Solie looking at him.

"So sir, who are they?" Yusei spoke up. Solie looked at him and replied,

"The Diable... they started as whispers among this world, tales you would tell

your children to scare them. But soon nobility families were being brutally

murdered and it was becoming more serious. No one still believed it was The

Diable, due to the fact no one believed in them. But from one of the families, a

child survived and accurately described the foot soldiers and second in commands

of The Dibale. But by then the war was already upon this world... The Diable strive

to make a new one, but as of right now there are two families standing in the way.

The first one, is the Machiavellis and the second is the Valkyries. Both of which

lost the heads of the houses but all the children remain... but both sides blame the

other for what happened to mothers and fathers." By now Solie was up walking

around, and stopped right by Ajax. The duelists took everything in as Yusei asked

another question,

"Were we a part of this world?" Solie nodded and replied,

"The Diable have wiped most of you out in the world... the most recent on to

die was... Jesse." Everyone's gaze stopped on Jesse, "But they probably told you

that, they want to get under your skin." Jesse looked up at the brunette and

asked,

"Did my Crystal Beast really die with me?" Solie nodded as Ajax answered,

"All but one, your Rainbow Dragon went to sleep more or less until the new

Crystal Beast user was ready for him." Jesse nodded solemnly as Aster asked,

"So can he use his deck or will it disappear?"

"He'll be able to use his deck" replied a voice. Everyone looked at the

entrance to see a blonde girl with long hair that sat under a wide brimmed hat.

She had on a top coat with a corset top under it. It was paired with leggings and

boots. And a man with curly shaggy hair that wore a long sleeve thermal rolled up

and jeans with boots. He had multiple necklaces and a couple thick leather

bracelets.

"Hello sister" Solie said not looking up. The blonde girl smiled at him and

looked at everyone, asking

"So, how was the dinner?"

"It was delicious, thank you." replied Yugi, mirroring what everyone else

thought. The blonde smiled as she turned to Solie,

"Do you want the good news or bad news?" Solie narrowed his gaze and

looked over at her.

"I'll take the good news first, Skye." The blonde, Skye, sighed.

"Well, in the raid no one got hurt but there was things missing."

"If thats all the bad news I'll take it."

"Solie, that was the good news. The bad news is The Diable are on the move

and they know where this place is. If anyone stronger than a foot soldier comes in

it may prove to be very disastrous." Solie looked at her and sighed but not before

another boom resounded through the hall. Skye looked towards the boom and

then at the man she came in with. Ollie came running with a pretty good sized cut

on the side of his face.

"Miss Skye is right, and they're here." Both Solie and Skye's eyes widened.

"So soon?! Why would they attack so quickly? Unless this was part of the

first one... they probably planned for a second team to come in" Skye said looking at

Solie. Not a moment after she finished talking, a deafening roar echoed through

out the chambers. Skye immediately bolted out of the meeting room with the Ollie

and the guy she came in with following. _Let me help...I can help you in keeping them _

_safe, especially the one named Jesse. _Solie smiled lightly to himself. Perfect timing

old friend, go ahead and come on out. They heard a thud outside the doorway, soon

entered a black and silver fiend that had silvery wings that when reflected looked

like a rainbow. He held a black and gold scepter. Solie looked up at his giant friend

and smiled then said

"Thanks for helping old friend." Everyone else just gawked at the size of him

compared to the room they were in.

"Alright everyone, here's the plan. We can't stay in here due to there is no

exit, so I'm going to have Jesse, Yusei and Joey come with me...we're going to take a

back way. Everyone else will go with Ajax, he's going to take another back way.

Whatever you do, stay covered. These guys are not people to take lightly." With

that Solie went out with his fiend, Jesse, Yusei and Joey and the

others left shortly afterwards.

"Sir, should we bring out monsters? We don't have that much protection"

asked Akiza. Ajax considered it for a second then nodded as a human size blonde

duel monster with a black and green bodysuit with wrist length sleeves, green

shoulder guards and green boots that formed a rose around her entire lower legs.

Thorns whipped around as they came out of her back. Akiza smiled as her new

flowery friend's thorns got bigger, raising her attack points.

"I'll bring one out too" said Alexis. A duel monster with blue skin, long red

hair with a gold hair length cap. She has orange torso armor with black and gold

leggings and boots. She has four arms with a swords in two arms and staff being

held by another two.

"You brought out a flower?" asked Ajax quizzically. Akiza smiled and nodded

saying

"A flower with 2800 attack points." Ajax nodded conceding.

"We should probably keep moving, we need to get to the "underground"

cavern before they find any of you" Ajax said.

"But we are already underground" retorted Kaiba. All Ajax did was smile at

him and continued walking.

"Where are we going" asked Yusei softly. Solie looked over his shoulder and

said

"To the "underground" cavern." That caused Yusei, Jesse and Joey to look at

each other.

"But aren't we already underground" asked Joey. Solie shook his head and

replied

"Technically, we're in a mountain." The fiend looked over at him and snorted.

Solie looked over at him and replied,

"Yes, I quite like being a smart ass thank you!" The fiend looked over at him

and gave him the bird, catching everyone off guard including Solie.

"Where did you learn that from?" Solie asked amazed.

"You..." Solie in return gave him the bird. The fiend chuckled and said

"See! I completely learned it from you." Solie face palmed himself causing

the other to chuckle. They composed themselves and continued walking until they

heard a roar. The fiend immediately bristled up as he snuck forward a bit.

"Careful, Reign-Beaux" warned Solie. Right as Reign-Beaux was coming up to

the doorway, an egg rolled in. It rolled upright as legs came out of the bottom,

wings came out of the top, in the center a piece came off to reveal two glowing

eyes and a crack went through the middle to show a pair of claws beginning to come

out. The dragon was followed by a medieval knight and galactic magician. Solie

backed up so he was in front of Yusei, Jesse and Joey. A sword appeared in

Reign-Beaux's hand making Solie smile. Thank you R.

"Uh, we have a problem a problem Solie" Joey said hesitantly, "the way

behind us, just got caved in." Solie mentally face palmed himself. Reign-Beaux

picked up his old friend's strife. Growling he stepped forward, he looked at the

giant egg and threw the sword hitting right in between the eyes, killing it instantly.

The magician and the knight shared a look as one charged and the other began

firing shots from where she was. Reign-Beaux charged forward to engage the

knight, picking up the sword as he went. Solie backed the others up as much as he

could to avoid the magician.

"This is a bit one-sided" Jesse said quietly. Yusei nodded as Joey stepped

up,

"Why don't I even the playing field." As Joey said as a tanned duel monster

that was shirtless with long dark hair, wearing a kilt and had on boots appeared.

Around his wrist were wrapped as he held a sword in one hand and a normal axe

appeared in the other.

"Why don't cha go after that Cosmo Queen." The tanned warrior charged

the magician dodging her blasts. Reign- Beaux and the knight continued fighting

until a light started to glow around the knight as he got a short wand and blasted

Reign- Beaux with it. Reign- Beaux got blasted back almost wiping the four out.

Solie shuddered as he watched Reign-Beaux get hit with blast after blast from

that wand. He was brought from his thoughts by a cackle that he knew pretty well.

From the corner of his eye he saw Jesse freeze up, not a moment after that the

boy with silver eyes walked in. Yusei immediately pulled Jesse behind him and Joey

moved in front of the two. _Don't worry about me, I've equipped myself again... Just _

_protect Jesse! _Solie saw Reign- Beaux glow green from the corner of his other

eye. Solie moved in front of Joey to confront the boy.

"Azi, what brought out of your tomb?" Solie asked. The boy, Azi, smiled and

said

"I came to collect what escaped... I'd like to see you stop me Solie." Solie

growled but remained in spot.

" Like hell... they're not going anywhere!" Solie still stood his ground as Azi

strode towards them. He smiled manically at Solie and said

"This is going to be fun, lets see if you can fight as well as your older

brothers." Solie glared and stayed where he was, he couldn't really move. Because

if he did, Azi would go after Yusei, Jesse and Joey. _He seems interested in Jesse, _

_now if only I can figure out why?_ A voice interrupted his thoughts, _"Skye is coming _

_I can sense both Desire and Asmodeus. _Solie smiled, The Darklords were strong

creatures, and The Diable didn't like them. He backed up, making sure Azi stayed

in front of him and away from the guys behind him. _They're coming around the _

_corner... now!_ Solie lunged at Azi as he heard wings flapping and saw a human sized

angel like duel monster land in front of Joey, he had a big shield like claws on both

arms. He was clad entirely in navy blue and gold armor with red wings and white

skin. Solie rolled out of the way of Azi's hit as he saw Desire land.

"Right on time!" he said as he smiled. Joey, Yusei and Jesse gawked at the

angelic looking duel monster.

"Darklord Desire, you're to help keep Joey, Yusei and Jesse safe" a voice

rang out in the hallway. The boys looked over to see Skye standing next to another

angelic looking duel monster. This one was clad in white with navy blue chest

plates, shoulder pads and wrist gauntlets. His wings were navy blue and he looked

like he had white wings sticking out of his head. The white clad duel monster

quickly turned his head as a boom resounded through the hallway. Everyone looked

over in time to see Joey's duel monster wipe out the Cosmo Queen.

"Way to go Gearfried!" Joey exclaimed. Solie smiled as the tan warrior

trotted over to Joey and the others. Azi growled at that as Trance, the medieval

knight, jumped away from Reign-Beaux and would have landed on Solie had he not

rolled out of the way. With a feral growl, Reign- Beaux not only hurled the sword

but his staff as well getting the knight in the chest and head respectively. He was

gone before he hit the ground. Reign- Beaux snorted in triumph and glared at Azi

who backed away from Solie.

"Remind me never to go after Solie like that, with Reign-Beaux out, I kind of

cherish my life" Joey said softly. A cackle brought Joey from his conversation

with Yusei and Jesse. Solie looked at Azi, as he said

"Well this is lovely but I think I'm going to call out an old friend." Both Solie

and Skye paled a bit before Skye said

"Solie, you get them out of here... I'm gonna kick his butt around a bit." Azi

looked at her and shot back

"Is that so? Well come on out to play old friend." Skye held her ground as a

duel monster in blue armor that spiked up on his shoulders and helmet and gold

accents stood next to him.

"Well Skye, say hello to Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning, and I

must say that this is the beginning of the end for you." That made the other four

and Reign- Beaux stop in their tracks and look back. Skye snorted and shot back,

"Apparently you've never messed with the Darklords, you see the two here

are both 3000 to begin with but neither one likes to fight alone or unequipped."

Both Desire began to glow green while Asmodeus equipped himself with a fiendish

looking sword. Skye smiled as the two Darklords advanced on Black Luster Soldier.

Azi looked from Solie and his group to Skye then back before saying

"Black Luster Soldier, lets go... you're not suiciding yourself." He glared at

Skye who kept an even gaze at him, "This isn't over Skye, next time I'll just make

sure you stay out of my way." Skye snorted and walked up to him until she was in

his face and said

"Next time if I'm in your way, you're not walking away." She smiled sweetly

and turned to go back to her brother but before she did she turned back to add,

"Oh yeah, and when my brother says no... he means no!" Skye waited to

cleared the area entirely before going to brother and boys. She blushed as she

saw them gawking at her or more like what she did.

"What i get a bit defensive when someone thinks they can beat my deck or

at least someone like him" she said still blushing.

"We should get going, we don't need anyone else coming after us" Solie said

ushering everyone along. As they snuck passed the door, Yusei snuck a peek out and

thought I hope everyone else is alright.

The sights were set on two duel monsters, one with four arms and one with

thorn whips out of her back. The figure smiled as he pulled the trigger. BOOM!

**And please no flames! Thanks! =) **


End file.
